Our Immortals
by RiverTear980
Summary: A reflection on the Yamis' presence in the lives of each Hikari. Songfic, oneshot. Could be taken as one-sided Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping and/or Puzzleshipping.


**This is something that I've been working on for a long time, but never finished until recently. I hope you enjoy it ^^**

_I'm so tired of being here._

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave;_

_cause your presence still lingers here, _

_and in won't leave me alone._

_**These wounds won't seem to heal.**_

_**This pain is just too real,**_

_**and there's too much that time will not erase...**_

{Ryou's Point of View}

You ruined my life.

I wish I never met you, Spirit of the Ring.

You're the everlasting terror that has haunted me ever since Father had informally "introduced" us, and did so until Yuugi and the Spirit of the Puzzle sealed you away.

My life has since taken more control; I no longer wake up in places I don't temember falling asleep in, and I can live my life like a regular human being...

Or at least, for the most part.

I'm still imprisoned in your legacy no matter what. Yuugi and his friends would look at me, but they wouldn't see _me_. They would see _you_. I cannot be redeemed in their eyes as a good person _because of you._

It's your fault.

I hate you.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your tears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years, _

_But your still need all of me..._

{Bakura's Point of View}

I know you hate me.

It's obvious why; I changed your life for the worst.

Should I hate you in return? Logic says I should: hate the one who hates you, but I can't bear hating someone like you. I owe you everything. You are the reason I was able to continue my plans.

No, it was more than just that.

You were someone i would protect, no matter what. We had a bond. Not just through the Millennium Ring, but through our hearts. I would be the darkness: an emotional vent we would not allow to relieve, and you were my light: the one person that could restrain my power.

You may not believe this, but we _do_ need each other, or at least, you need me.

This may sound like arrogance (which is something you know all too well as my specialty), but many of your problems, I solved. I made you less shy, thus able to make friends. Not only that, but I was a permanent companion for you. When your mother and sister died and father left you, you were completely and utterly alone. One of my purposes in the contract of the Items was that I couldn't allow you to be alone.

And while we may have butted heads- butted hearts, many a time, I can't say I hate you.

And I'm so happy that I'm still here, secretly, watching and making certain that you are always safe.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light._

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind._

_Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams._

_Your voice, it chased away all of the sanity in me._

_**These wounds won't seem to heal.**_

_**This pain is just too real.**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase...**_

{Malik's Point of View}

People say that getting angry never changes anything.

Excuse me as I call "bullshit". My anger killed so many by sending me you.

Demon.

Devil-incarnate.

I loathe you.

It's because of you and your stupid actions that have made it impossible for me to be a regular person. They would automatically assume that you are me, and be afraid of me. How can I possibly try to live past that?

I know.

At first, you weren't the horrid beast we know today. You allowed me to break out of that filthy tomb; allowed me to see the world. But after that, you used me over and over again to do terrible things in my name! It's because of that that I can't interact like a normal person anymore. They would see me, and all they would automatically think of you.

Generally I wouldn't be upset over such a trivial matter. After all, since _when_ have I cared what other people thought of me? It's my family though; they constantly worry for me that you might return. It's something I _don't_ need reminded every waking moment. Isis and Rishid were the only ones that would even try to understand me. Even then, they don't know all matters around me, as much as they claim earnestly that they do.

They only know you. The violent calamity that lives in my soul and mind; the voice that made me lose my mind and flee from everything familiar...

_When you cried, I wiped away all of your tears._

_When you screamed, I fought away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_**but you still need all of me.**_

{Mariku's Point of View}

I killed your aggressors. I brought you out of hell itself. I helped you _so_ much, yet you hate me.

Why?

You hated the Pharaoh, right? I wanted to help you achieve your goals; and what did you repay me with? You sent me away to the Shadows and never looked back.

That hurt me.

Sometimes I don't understand you, Omote. You're such a strange one. People have said throughout time that you were special, that you have a great purpose in life.

Why would you throw that all away by being constantly overcast with doubt and fear?

At least I am always able to come back to you. I'll never tell you that, though. You would be sad to see me.

So I'll just watch from afar, invisible.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone._

_But though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone; all alone._

{Yuugi's Point of View}

All they see is you.

It's never "Yuugi", it's always "the Pharaoh" or "Yami". It's as if I'm not allowed to escape your legacy. I have to admit, you helped me more times than I can possibly count, but there are still things that I blame you for. Things like when you nearly killed Kaiba in that battle in Duelist's Kingdom, letting yourself become possessed by the Orichalchos and practically forcing me to sacrifice myself, and risking the lives of all our friends over and over again... among other things.

But there is one thing that no matter how hard I try, I can _never _forgive you for:

For so long I have been in love with Anzu. When you were introduced into our lives, she was stolen away from my side by none other than you: the spirit that gave my courage to live my life freely, and not tied to fear or solitude. Ever since you left, though, she's been so distant! She won't even talk to me anymore!

...What am I to do now?

_When you cried, I wiped away all of your tears._

_When you screamed, I fought away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_but you still need all of me._

{Yami's Point of View}

Your emotions hurt me, Aibou. I never knew you felt that way about me. Throughout all of my time knowing you, I had no idea you harboured so much anger against me. We were friends, teammates... partners. If you had told me about this, I could have done something to help you.

But I suppose you wouldn't want my help, even if I offered. You always tried to be independent ever since I initially left you...

About Anzu; it is true that she did confess feelings to me, but I told her that I could not return them to her. I knew that if I brought you up, she would get mad at the both of us for attempting to replace me. I couldn't say anything to that extent, no matter how much I wanted to. It's a terrible excuse, I know, but it's the only truth that I can tell now.

Believe it or not, I think you are even braver than I ever was. To undergo so much tragedy in your life without anyone to back you up for so long takes a lot of courage. That's why I'll stay hidden in the deep recesses of the Millennium Puzzle you continue to wear; keep to the darkness and silence I'm so familiar with.

That would make you happy...right?

**A/N:**

**Riv: There you go :D *thinking face* now, who shall disclaim desu ka...?**

**Everyone: *runs away***

**Riv: *random lassoos***

**Amanet: NOOOOOO!**

**Riv: Well be grateful I'm giving you any type of screen time at all. You're *censored due to spoiler warning desu!*.**

**Amanet: You're a mean, mean woman, you know that?**

**Riv: Yup.**

**Amanet: *sigh* RiverTear980 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its affiliates. The story above is based on and includes the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence. She does not own any part of this either.**

**Riv: That wasn't so hard, was it now?**

**Amanet: I can feel my flesh melting off my skin again...**

**Bakura: Only **_**ore-sama**_** is allowed to do that!**

**Riv: ... Whatever. I'm going to go do my homework, maybe write for some of the other valid series that I control the universes of.**

**Akane: YESSSS!**

**Everyone: Please remember to review desu! Also vote on the poll on Riv-chan's profile nanodesuyo! Arigatoo!**


End file.
